1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of improvements or treatments to grindstones and more particularly relates to treatment of grindstones to increase their efficiency in grinding metals and to reduce burning during the grinding operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to the art to treat a vitrified grindstone by physically filling the pores of the grindstone with a paraffin wax of similar material. Such treatment does not, however, produce much improvement in the efficiency of the performance of the grindstone. Thus, such a treatment is not typically practiced with the exception of immersion of the grindstone in a grinding oil during the grinding operation. It is also well known in the art that resinous grindstones may also be treated with such wax substances during the grinding operation. However, no serious study of the treatment of a grindstone to improve its grinding efficiency or performance has yet been conducted.
The present applicant has previously found as a result of an elaborate study of the wax treatment of resinous grindstones that an outstanding improvement in the performance in grinding efficiency of such grindstones can be obtained by treating a thin grindstone or a lamination of thin grindstones each of which has a thickness of less than 4 mm, with such a wax. The results of this study is disclosed in the Japanese patent application No. 24,229/77. The treatment disclosed therein is not only effective for resinous grindstones but it is also been found effective for abrasives made of sand on cloth such as are typically used in a belt-sander, disc-sander, drum-sander and the like. The method for treating such grindstones with such wax is also disclosed in the above referenced Japanese patent application.